1. Field
The following description relates to a technique for sharing data using a network, and more particularly, to a technique for dividing data into a plurality of segments and determining a transmission order with respect to each of the divided segments.
2. Description of Related Art
The Internet may be an open network that adopts a common communication protocol such as a Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) and the like, and may provide a variety of services such as information retrieval, electronic mail (e-mail), file transfer, and the like. In particular, with an increase in a speed of the Internet, sales and distribution of a variety of data sources such as multi-media contents and the like may become possible.
To logically share resources dispersed among several nodes, such as a system, a network, and the like, a Peer-to-Peer (P2P) scheme may be used. The P2P scheme may be used to enable communication between respective nodes to directly share data without relying on a specific server. This scheme may significantly reduce additional costs generated when operating an existing server-client model. In the P2P model, a single node may arbitrarily configure a plurality of data sessions with peer nodes of the other party when sharing data between the respective nodes, thereby providing an increased data transmission rate and an improved performance.
A P2P scheme may be used for sharing data among a plurality of devices. The P2P scheme may provide an efficient performance when a plurality of peers share the same data in an Internet environment. That is, when the plurality of peers share the same data or when the plurality of peers simultaneously download the same file, efficiency of data transmission may be increased.